Riding the Waves
by RedEyesWinterDragon
Summary: The thing I regret most was challenging the wielder of the Triforce of Power. I was powerless against his wrath and bloodthirsty vengeance against the Princess and Knight from his past lives. (Reimagined version of The Girl Who Was Stuck In A Videogame)
1. Note

Hey,

This is a reimagining of my book Wind Waker: The Girl Who Was trapped in a Video Game.

Since originally writing this, I have come to realize how rushed and how it soly relies on Wind Waker's story. I would like to thank RedNemi, Kyouko an an anonymous user for the critique that I received after finishing the story. I decided a rework was in order.

So I revamped a lot. The most notable being Alana's hair color and her relationship with Link. I was fourteen at the time and hadn't realized I'd written borderline pedophilia. Which, now I realize is no bueno. I can't do that. Can't justify that.

Another thing that has changed is that while Wind Waker's story is going on, Alana's is running right alongside it. We're still going through Wind Waker, but with some twists this time.

Since we don't know Ganon's actual personality, he might be off at some points. Think of him as... Kind of like a villain with a comedic undertone. He has his moments. He's only Gerudo. I'll be kind of playing with his character throughout.

This took a long time for me to get to this point and finally try and rewrite the story but here we are. 2019 and kicking. Back when I first started this, I was a beginner just starting high school. I hadn't realized what it took to truly make a great story and just threw characters around.

I hope you enjoy Riding the Waves.


	2. Prologue

The sun shone in my face as I turned to take a peek out the window. It was, luckily, summer so I didn't have to go to school. Unluckily, I already knew my body wouldn't let me go back to sleep. Sleepytime Junction would just have to wait for poor poor Alana.

It was when I slipped out of my covers onto the carpeted floor that I realized I was still in the clothes that I wore the previous day. I really didn't want to go downstairs, despite my stomach screaming at me in hunger, so I picked up my brush and started combing my unruly blond hair. I wasn't planning on meeting friends, nor did I plan on going to a concert to sing on a makeshift stage with hot guys. Yeah that was relatable.

No, I had something better. Video games. Though later I would go read Fanfiction until my father came home. That.. Was all my life was at this point.

Turning on the TV, I smiled as I heard the beginnings of a Pokemon opening song. I wasn't sure which it was, so whatever that didn't matter. I had more pressing matters to attend to. Like beating Ganondorf. Pokemon could wait a few more minutes. So instead of staying to hear anymore, I switched channels so I could play my game.

Of course the nostalgia of playing the GameCube with my father hit me hard as the sounds of the GameCube start up played in the Pokemon opening's place. Then, as the game started up, I heard the sound of flutes as the theme music started up. Pressing through the start up menu, I selected my file.

I had saved just before the Ganon battle, I'd never gone further. Though I had seen the ending when my father before me beat the game on his golden file. He never had a particular name for the little green hero. I, on the other hand, always named Link after myself. Alana.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the boss room and the cutscene started. Right, I'd been on the first Puppet Ganon fight... Alright. I could make do. I needed the arrows... Boomerang... I tried to remember what else I would need during the cutscene playing. It had two separate phases. The puppet pig phase and the snake one.

Then I was ready to defeat Ganon... So I did. It was harder than I remembered it being, but that was because my father was playing it. So it looked way easier than it was to probably play.

Which... I just proved was true. It looks way easier watching someone else play it than it was to actually do it.

So then, I had to climb all the way up to the next floor with the next boss.

"You've beaten me, Alana." Ganon chuckled lowly, startling me. "Your father did once." he continued, "But can you do it again?"

My father? What did he have to do with this? I frowned, looking at my door before I felt two hands grab my shoulders and squeeze them gently. My back locked as I tried not to tremble underneath this man's powerful grip. My throat ran dry. I knew how powerful Ganondorf was. Despite all of the stupid names my friends and I call him... He was still Ganon.

"You have no answer for me girl?" Ganondorf spoke up again, closer to my ear. "Can you not beat me fair and square? Without the shield your little avatar Link gives you?"

A chill ran down my spine, though he didn't seem to notice as he turned me back around and gripped my cheeks between his index finger and his thumb. Red eyes met silver. He broke his gaze as he looked me over. "You'll do." he grunted, hoisting me up by my throat and dragging me into my Television.

Once we were... Inside the game I guess. Ganon threw me across the room and my vision filled with stars as I hit his throne. Though he gave me no time to recover as he drug me to my feet, harshly sitting me down on the thing he'd thrown me against.

"Can you fight me?" he demanded, glaring me over. When I shook my head, he frowned. "So you have no training. Link is coming in a few years. You are a useless fifteen year old to me right now." He turned away from her and snapped. "You are to be trained until Link is ready to set out from his island. You already know of my plans, so I assume you dont need to hear them again."

I looked up at him dizzily. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, lost in what I had to do with his plan.

"I want you, to travel with Link, become friends with him..." Ganon paused then turned back to me. "And then you will betray him to me."

I frowned, but nodded looking down at the ground. This was betrayal enough.

"Alana." Ganon said, grabbing my attention again. "When is the first time he leaves his island?"

Thinking back, I hummed slightly. "When his sister is abducted by your bird." I explained, "He loses his sword at the top of your tower... or at least close to the top."

Ganon nodded slightly. "I'll make plans for that." he said, snapping at a few of his minions. "Take care of her wounds and give her new clothing. Give her something to eat. We'll start training as soon as possible."

The underling nodded and lead me away. I watched back at Ganon's retreating form before fully allowing myself to be lead.

This was definitely something to write home about.


	3. Link's Arrival

**~2 year temskip~**

"Alana. It's time, my pet." Ganon's voice resounded through the training area.

I look away from my training partner and put a hand on my hip. "I know you demanded I call you Master, but don't you think 'my pet' is taking it too far?" I sigh as he shakes his head. "Didn't think so." I caved walking toward then past him. "So what's your great plan this time?"

Ganon walked after me, "This time? What do you mean this time?" He asked.

"Well what I mean is between angering Valoo, whatever that plant was that eventually eats Makar and the storm on Greatfish Isle what big plan do you have for me to join Link on his adventure?"

He paused, "I'll think of one."

"You'll think of one? Really, Master." I deadpanned then stopped as we passed an empty Jail cell. Looking at it up and down before walking toward it. "We could use this." Roughly pulling on it I turned toward Ganon, "It's its intended purpose, correct?"

Ganon thought for a minute and looked it over, "It will work.. What exactly are you planning now, my pet?"

"If he's anything like me he'll mess up somewhere and get dragged in here by a Moblin at some point or another and crawl through the hole above the shelf." I explained. "If we chain me in there by the ne-"

Ganon cut me off with an exasperated "Wait there's a hole up there?"

"Yes there is, how do you figure I got out of the cell when not all of the Moblins got a memo that I was supposed to be here? It's like you don't even know your own castle, Master. Anyway, again, if you chain me by the neck in the cell it will look like you just captured me."

Ganon thought for a minute before nodding, "That's a good plan." I winced as he ruffled my hair. "Good job my pet." He snapped his fingers and I felt cool slightly heavy metal around my neck without a chain. "Keep that on for awhile." He ordered then kept walking, "Come my pet, there is much to prepare for."

"This is going to be a long day.." I whispered to myself walking through the door to the war room. The door slammed shut when Ganon got up to speak.

** ~Temskip~**

A few hours had passed when I saw Ganon next. He merely took me by the elbow and snapped his fingers to teleport us inside the cell I was to stay in.

Thinking back to the game I face-palmed, "He's not going to be able to get through the chain." I chided myself earning a look of confusion from the Dark Lord himself, huh, the dark lord confused that's something you don't see everyday, especially in-game. "Oh, he loses his sword the first time. So when he comes through he's weaponless. He gets a skull hammer but that's way after this point."

Ganon thought for a moment and sighed snapping his fingers so a sword appeared out of my reach. "He will have to use that and it will break upon impact. Do you remember the plan?"

I nodded, "Yes Master. I do remember the plan and that it is fact game on."

The ginger smirked a little, "Just what I like to hear my pet." He said before poofing away.

I looked down and noticed a chain leading from my metal collar to the wall, smirking a bit I walked forward a bit then sat in the nearest chair. Might as well get comfortable right?

_Right. _

Yeah... If he's anything like me... Which I hope he's a bit... This will be the first room he gets thrown into after everything.

It'd taken a lot longer than I expected for him to be thrown into the cell alongside me, his.. Wait he actually had an eye color. They weren't just black. They were a dark brown.

Huh.

"Welcome to the loser corner, population: us." I joked, making Link jump in alarm. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you kid." _...Yet. _

Link looked around before sighing. "This is the end of the line isn't it?" He asked before pulling up a chair and plopping into it. "My sister was kidnapped and I'm trapped."

"What if..." I said slowly, punching down the feeling of amusement. "I told you that there was a way out and that you're not completely screwed?"

Link frowned and looked me over. "What do you want in return?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, but my freedom." I explained and nonchalantly pointed over my shoulder with my thumb. "All you have to do is take that sword and cut the chain off."

Link raised an eyebrow higher and I mentally agreed with him. He should not be trusting me. I wouldn't trust me with a nine and a half foot pole either. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I look that shady to you huh?" I asked and mentally kicked myself, because yes... Yes I do. "Alright. Truth is, I have something to get back from Ganon myself. He stole something very precious to me." My sanity, my chance to get back home.

Brown met red as he searched my face. He finally nodded and got up from his chair. Hope flooded into his dark brown eyes as he lifted the sword. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Use the sword to cut as close to this collar as you can." I explained, pointing to it. "That should free me and I'll be able to show you how to get out of here. I may or may not know my way around this place."

Link looked at me skeptically. "May or may not?" He deadpanned.

"You have a fifty fifty shot kid. Take it or leave it." I snarked back. "I can't promise you the world or that I know anything at all. But you won't be lonely after this."

Link's eyes betrayed the inner conflict he was having. Sitting down, he began to think long and hard about me tagging along with him.

Watching him... It suddenly wasn't hard to see why the King of Red Lions chose him in their time of crisis. The choices he would have to make as the successor of the Triforce were hard for an adult. Much less a 13 year old kid. I on the other hand, had already made the choice to join the Dark side.

Damn those fresh cookies.

Link finally nodded and stood up, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Alright. I'll take you up on your offer. Can you fight?

I nodded, "I can." Leaning back in my chair I watched as he walked over to the sword leaning against the wall. Picking it up he weighed it in his hands before swinging it a bit, nodding in approval he walked back over to me.

"Ready?"

Nodding once he pulled the chain tight then brought the sword down onto it causing both the chain and the sword to shatter upon impact leaving half a sword and a short manageable chain behind. The sound of metal upon floor was deafening, made even worse by Link dropping the hilt.

Turning away from him I climbed onto the shelf pushing down the pot I revealed a bigger than normal hole in the wall. Looking over to the Green clad hero I smiled in triumph as his eyes grew wider.

"That's it?" he asked, walking over. "No pizzazz?"

Looking at him questioningly I asked, "Did you want pizzazz? Because in this castle, nothing is more pizzazz than this little hole. Trust me, the decor is cool but dear lord could it use a touch up."

Deciding not to dwell further upon the fact the evil lair needed more pizzazz I started to army crawl through the hole ignoring Link's cries of protest. I am not going to stare at fourteen year old booty, that be wrong and disturbing. Humming, I climbed out of the hole and turned to wait for Link.

"Be careful, theres a drop off." I warned, putting my hand on my hip. Though I winced once I heard him face plant into the floor. I went silent. "I warned you." I said, ignoring his glare. "Let's blow this joint though. Before he catches wind."

Link stared at me with wide confused eyes, "Blow this joint?"

Shaking my head I started walking toward the barrels that were lined up against the wall, "Its a saying kid. Meaning 'let's get outta here before we die' Comprende?"

Link gave me another look of confusion and I sighed thinking of other languages I could use. Looking over at the blond haired fourteen year old I once again rested my hand on my hip "Savvy? Forstå? Alda? Maopopo? Entender? Capire? Lǐjiě?" I asked and resisted the urge to face palm when he gave me another adorable confused face, "Understand?"

"Yes I do understand. You could have just said 'do you understand' and I would have answered." he muttered, walking over to the other barrel.

He looked at me with curiosity as I picked up a barrel, "It's not only hollow but has a convenient hole in the bottom." I explained, That I had to cut out myself no thanks to Ganondork. I cringed remembering the first few days in his Fortress.

"and now, we escape"


End file.
